


a love that lasts

by Pixie_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Rose/pseuds/Pixie_Rose
Summary: Ginny is temporarily separated from Harry while he deals with long-lasting issues from the past. She ends up at Luna's.... the girl she realised she loved si months ago... trouble is she still loves her husband too. And wants to make things work for their sakes and the sake of the baby she is carrying.Can things work out, and can she get her head and heart to agree?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherinsheadbitch91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinsheadbitch91/gifts).



> Christmas present fic for my friend. Went a little away from the original plan, hope you still like it! 
> 
> Is unbeta'd. Will add tags when I can work them out.

_ I never thought I'd be thinking this, let alone having to admit it in any form.. but here goes.  _

_ I am not happy, I have wanted this for as long as I can remember, yet somehow it's nothing like I thought it would be. I still love him, I always will. But being with him is making me miserable and I can't do it anymore. _

 

Ginny Weasley had loved Harry Potter for as long as she could remember, long before she knew him, long before he was best friends with her brother. She had spent years imagining what it would be like to be with him, and even dated him for a while back in school. Now though, six months into marriage, and she is beginning to regret her decision. It wasn't like he had been her only option, she'd had one other, that had been coming slowly but was out to her less than a week before her nuptials to Harry were due to take place. She was too stressed to give it much thought, in hindsight she wishes more than anything she had done. Especially as she finds herself thinking, on a regular basis,  _ what would it have been like to have chosen Luna?  _

Yes, she hadn't loved Luna for as long as she had loved Harry, but she did love her all the same. They'd had one kiss, that's all. A kiss that confused her more than anything and made her question everything. 

Ginny knew she needed to get out of here, if she forced herself to stay then she would just trap herself here and begin to resent her life and Harry - which was the last thing she wanted. Especially now she was pregnant with his child. She decided to go and stay with Jasmine, one of her Harpies teammates, for a while to see if she could clear her head a bit.

* * *

 

It had been a month since she started staying at Jasmine’s house, a month of keeping to herself or staying late at the quidditch pitch and just flying around. She had realised one thing. Going back to Harry wasn't happening, even though she has found out she was pregnant with his child. She loved him, she knew now that she always would but she couldn't trap herself in a marriage she wasn't happy in. She would rather stay friends with him and still talk to him; if she stayed that wouldn't happen. She had also decided to contact Luna, she missed her, her heart ached for the only other person she had truly loved in her life. She just hoped to Merlin that she had not completely ruined things by marrying Harry. 

 

_ Dear Luna, _

_ I am sorry it has been so long. I am also sorry for my choice all those months ago. I never stopped loving you, but I still loved him too. I still do even now, but I know I can't be with him anymore. I am just not happy. I miss you, my heart ached for you. Please could we see each other?  _

 

_ Love _

_ Your Ginny _

_ xoxox _

 

It was nearly a week and a half, with no reply to her letter. A week and a half in which Ginny was non-stop quidditch, or at least on the go somehow. She needed to keep busy so she didn't fret about what an awful mess she had gotten herself into. 

When she returned home, well where she was still calling home she nearly passed out as she walked up the front path. There at the door stood a petite blonde, someone she would recognise anywhere. “Luna,” she smiled. “You came?!” She ran up the path and launched herself at the other young woman as she was turning around. 

“Of course I did,” Luna said. Hugging Ginny back and trying to keep herself upright. “You contact me out of the blue. I couldn’t ignore you now could I?” 

Ginny pulled back. “I am sorry for not talking to you for so long, I thought it would make things easier. For both of us.” She shrugged. “Guess I was wrong.” She waved her wand to unlock the door and headed inside, Luna followed her. 

After dropping her bag in the hallway and hanging up her coat before heading to the kitchen. “Do you want a cuppa? Or something to eat?” She asked, as Luna settled herself into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. 

“A cup of tea would be wonderful.” She smiled over her shoulder. 

Ginny lit the stove and put the kettle on to boil, before grabbing two mugs and placing a normal tea bag into one for Luna and a peppermint teabag into the other for herself. Before she had chance to say what was on her mind she heard the sound of crying from the table, she looked round and Luna was sat there sobbing. 

“Luna,”  Ginny rushed over to the other woman's side and crouched down, hugging her tightly. “What is wrong?” 

“You… love… me.” She hiccupped. Looking up with tears till blurring her eyes. “You really love me?” 

“Yes,” Ginny knew she had never said those words to Luna, but she needed to now. “I love you Luna Lovegood.” She sat down next to the tearful blonde and cupped her hands around the girl's face, using her thumb to wipe away the tears still spilling from her eyes. “I love you, I have for a while. I was scared. I am sorry.” 

Luna stood there, letting Ginny wipe away her tears, listening to the only person she has ever loved admit their feelings for her, this should make her happy. So why was she so focussed on what that meant for Harry, Ginny’s husband. 

At that moment the kettle whistled, grabbing Ginny’s attention as she made the tea. She placed a cup in front of Luna as she sat down and wrapped her hands around her mug, warming them up. 

“So, what have you been up to lately?” Ginny asked, partly to steer the subject away from what would cause the tears to resurface and because she was genuinely interested. 

“Oh you know,” Luna shrugged, sipping her tea. “Travelled around a bit, hunting for creatures to research. How is the Quidditch training going?” 

“It’s going great.” Ginny smiled. It was true, she may be working her butt off practising all the time, but it was paying off. “I made the first team this season.” She was proud of that, but it hurt to think she had finally made it and will be benched as soon as they found out about the person growing inside of her. Suddenly her eyes teared up. Shaking her head she changed the subject. “Have you seen much of anyone else from Hogwarts?” 

“Yeah, I saw Neville a month ago, had dinner with him in Hogsmeade.” Luna smiled, brightening up whilst talking about their friends. “He’s becoming a teacher at Hogwarts. Did you know that?” 

“No, I didn’t.” Ginny said. As she thought about it a smile spread across her face and her heart warmed. “That will definitely be a better fit for him than at the Ministry. She mused. “I saw him a few times there, he definitely didn’t seem happy.” 

“He definitely seemed happy when I saw him.” She smiled. Happy to be talking like this, she had missed Ginny. Yes she loves her, and had done for years, but she did genuinely just miss her friend. If she was happy with Harry then Luna would have been okay with that, all she has ever wanted is those she cares about to be happy. She had to know what was going on. “Ginny,” she started. Her tone gentle and soothing. “What is going on? Why aren’t you in Godric’s Hollow right now?” 

Ginny’s heart sank, did she have to talk about this right now? She took a deep breath and kept focus on the gingham pattern on the tablecloth. “There are things going on, with him, in his head.” She started. “It is like he is closed off from me so much of the time, in his head, his memories and I can’t reach him.” She looked up at Luna. “I still love him Lu, but that isn’t the life I want, not for me….” she put one of her hands on her stomach. “And not for this little one. It wouldn’t be fair to have a husband and a father who is so distant.” 

“Oh Ginny,” Luna beamed. “You’re pregnant?” 

“Yes,” she nodded. “And of course I am keeping it, and Harry will find out and be part of their life. BUt me and him… we can’t be together. For both our sakes.” She smiled sadly. “I really wanted to make it work, I just can’t.” She started crying then. Coming to this realisation hadn’t been some overnight whim; it had been a long time coming and it broke her heart. 

“I am sure he will understand,” Luna said. The Harry she remembered had always been kind, and forgiving to those he cared about. “He has had a tough time of it.. Maybe in time things could go back to normal. Once he sorts his head out?” Luna suggested. 

“Maybe.” Ginny shrugged, she had thought about that, but she wasn’t pinning her hopes on it. 

“In the meantime I can help you. You can move in with me?” She suggested. 

“That’s a great idea.” Ginny smiled slightly. “I can’t stay here forever. I can’t carry on playing once they know I am pregnant…” she shrugged. She had always wanted to be a professional player and had got her dream now, and it was to be thrown away because she was pregnant. Maybe she could come back to it one day. “I can see if I can find a little shop job or something in Diagon Alley to keep me with money coming in.” She shrugged. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Luna smiled This visit had been quite a good one… even if they were only back to friends it was better than nothing, even if it wasn’t just what she wanted. 


	2. Chapter 2

That night Luna left, promising to come back the next day to get Ginny and her things and help her move in with her. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate her team-mates help, but with the fact she was going to tell the captain and owner about being pregnant and knew she would probably be benched for the foreseeable future she figured it was easier to be somewhere not so surrounded by Quidditch and reminders of what she had lost. 

Ginny realised with a heavy heart what she had to do that day. Have two conversations that won’t be in any way easy. Pack and write a heartfelt letter to Harry. 

She started off with the packing, that was the easiest of her tasks for the day. She looked around the room that had been hers since she left Godric’s Hollow. It wasn’t home, it never would be and that was why even now, a month and a half after moving in, she was still living out of her bags. Not wanting to put down roots because she didn’t want to admit defeat and that her life as she knew it was over. She slowly packed up the few things that she had kept out of her bags, and put them on the bed. She grabbed a notepad and pen and went to sit at the kitchen table to write her letter to Harry. 

Five cups of peppermint tea later, one bout of throwing up, and four crumpled up balls of paper with half-written and rejected letters on Ginny finally sat with a completed letter. 

 

_ My dearest Harry, _

_ I am sorry, for leaving out of the blue, for taking so long to tell you why. I love you, I have done for as long as I can remember. I cringe remembering how I was around you when I eventually met you.  _

_ As much as I love you it won’t change the fact I have been feeling isolated, and cut off from you. I know you do love me too, but you have memories that are difficult to deal with. More than anything I want to help you through it, but I have tried and you won’t allow me. I am begging you, get help. Find some professional to help you. I want us to have a life together - but as things stand we can’t. I promise I won’t be gone forever, I just can’t be with you and have you constantly pushing me away. It breaks my heart to see you like this, you are a shadow of your former self, and definitely not the same person I was with before everything.  _

 

_ Get back to him and we can start over. I really want to, more so now as it isn’t just  _ us _ in the picture now. I was worried I was pregnant when I left, but I know I am now. Harry, we are having a baby! Please get better, for yourself, for me, and for our child. You know what it is like to live without your parents and I am scared that this little one may if things don’t improve for you soon.  _

 

_ Love you forever, to the edges of the universe.  _

_ Ginny xxxx _

 

She was still ready to cry, she hated imagining Harry in their Godric’s Hollow house alone. She knew she would go back eventually, he was her husband and he is the love of her life. Time apart could be good for them though, she still worried they rushed into marrying each other, so soon after the war; neither of them had gotten over what happened, and they still weren’t over it now. She tried to put those thoughts to the back of her mind as she left the house to head to the training ground. She could have just apparated, but it wasn’t too far and the fresh air would do her good. She made sure her scarf was on properly and her coat was done up properly around her, to try and combat the cold. 

It took ten minutes of brisk walking before she arrived at the Quidditch Pitch. She headed towards the office, knowing both the team manager and captain would be there, it wasn’t technically a training day so the team members weren’t needed here, which is why Jasmine was still curled up in bed. Ginny glanced towards the pitch, it was empty for now. She sighed, she was going to miss this team and the training and the general feel of playing Quidditch. 

She got up to the manager's door and wrapped her cold knuckles on it three times. 

“Hello,” came the cool feminine voice of their manager. “Oh Ginny,” she smiled as Ginny opened the door and walked in. 

“Hi there Laura, I have something I need to discuss with you.” She looked down at the scuffed toes of her comfiest boots. 

“Sit down and talk away then.” Laura said, waving a hand at the chair in front of Ginny. “What is it?”

“Well…” Ginny thought she was ready to talk to Laura about this, but sitting here suddenly she found the idea of giving all this up just yet hurt, her stomach was in tight knots… whether because of what she was about to say or if it was to do with being pregnant Ginny had no clue. Picking at a loose thread at the rip in her jeans near her knee she looked up into the blue eyes of the woman who had managed this team since GInny started. “I am pregnant.” she blurted out. 

“What?” Laura blurted. That wasn’t what she had been expecting at all. “I mean, congratulations.” She came around her desk and hugged Ginny. “How far along are you?” She settled herself on the edge of the desk. 

“About two months,” Ginny shrugged, that bit she wasn’t completely sure about. “Or I think it’s about two months.” 

“Okay,” Laura said, nodding to herself. “We have a policy here that you are safe to play up till the end of the first trimester. So you have another month left.” She smiled at Ginny. “Then we will have to bench you. Or you could always take some time out and come back when you want?” Laura said, wringing her hands. She returned to her seat. She began rifling through her desk drawers looking for some paperwork. “Obviously we shall need to use our Seeker sub in the meantime.” She found the papers she was looking for. “But we can pay you up until you cannot play anymore, and as soon as you come back to training after baby is born we can start again.” She smiled. 

“Sure,” she nodded. “I completely understand that.” She thought. “Any chance I can leave now? Morning sickness is horrible, and I don’t want to be caught up in the air when it hits me” she chuckled. It came on with no warning. Ginny highly doubted any of her teammates would thank her if she threw up over them by accident. 

“If that is what you want, then sure.” Laura smiled. “As long as you are sure it is what you want.” She looked directly at Ginny as she said that last bit, as if she was trying to read Ginny’s mind. Not that she thought the woman was a legilimens anyway. 

“I am positive.” Ginny nodded, “thank you Laura.” She stood up, turned and walked out of Laura’s office heading back to where was known as home for the afternoon before she moved in with Luna. 

“Just don’t be a stranger,” laura said. “Okay?”

“I won’t.” Ginny said as she shut the door closed behind her. 


End file.
